pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
E.V. Knox
Edmund George Valpy Knox (10 May 1881 - 2 January 1971), was an English poet and satirist who wrote under the pseudonym Evoe. He was editor of Punch fom 1932 to 1949, after having regularlycontributed verse and prose to the magazine for many years. Life Knox was son of Edmund Arbuthnott Knox, and brother of Catholic priest and author Ronald Knox; codebreaker Dilly Knox; and Anglican monk and New Testament scholar Wilfred Knox. His daughter, the novelist Penelope Fitzgerald, wrote a biography of the four brothers titled The Knox Brothers. E.V. Knox was educated at King Edward's School, Birmingham, and at Rugby. His first marriage was in 1912 to Christina Frances Hicks, born 1885. They had children Penelope Fitzgerald (born 1916, died 2000) and Edmund Rawle Valpy Knox (journalist, died 5 June 1994). Christina died in 1935. He remarried in 1937, to Mary Shepard, illustrator of Mary Poppins and daughter of E.H. Shepard who illustrated of Winnie the Pooh and The Wind in the Willows. He served in the Lincolnshire Regiment during the First World War and Punch reported in October 1917 that he had been wounded. As a poet, he was noted for his ability to provide topical satirical poems for Punch in the style of well-known contemporary poets such as John Drinkwater, John Masefield, Walter de la Mare, Edmund Blunden, Robert Bridges and J.C. Squire - usually managing to evoke the poet's general style and manner without resorting to parodying any particular poem. Although best known for satire, some of his more serious poems, written during World War II while he held the editor's chair at Punch, evoke by turns wistful nostalgia, grim determination, and a longing for eventual peace, often using meters from Greek or Latin poetry or historical English forms. Although for the greater part of his life an agnostic, he gradually drifted back into the Church of England. Publications Collections of Evoe's writings, usually reprinted from the pages of Punch, were published as follows: Poetry *''The Brazen Lyre. London: Smith, Elder, 1911. *A Little Loot. London: G. Allen & Unwin, 1920. *Parodies Regained'' (illustrated by George Morrow). London: Methuen, 1921. *''Poems of Impudence''. London: T.F. Unwin, 1926; Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Page, 1927. *''In My Old Days: Selected poems, 1909-1958''. London: M.E. Knox, 1974. Non-fiction *''A Little Loot''. London: G. Allen & Unwin, 1920. *''These Liberties''. London: Methuen, 1923. *''Fiction as She is Wrote''. London: Methuen, 1923. *''Fancy Now''. London: Methuen, 1924. *''An Hour from Victoria, and some other excursions''. London: Allen & Unwin, 1924. *''Quaint Specimens''. London: Methuen, 1925. *''It Occurs to Me''. London: Methuen, 1926. *''Gorgeous Times''. London: Methuen, 1926. *''Awful Occasions''. London: Methuen, 1927. *''I'll Tell the World! A guide to the greatness of England, mainly intended for American use''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1927; New York: Doubleday Doran, 1928. *''Wonderful Outings''. London: Methuen, 1928. *''Here's Misery! A book of burlesques''. London: Mehuen, 1928. *''Blue Feathers''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1929. *''Mr. Punch on the Links''. London: Methuen, 1929; New York: Ray D. Henkle, 1929. *''This Other Eden''. London: Methuen, 1929. *''Things that Annoy Me''. London: Methuen, 1930. *''Slight Irritations''. London: Methuen, 1931. *''Folly Calling''. London: Methuen, 1932. *''Bluebells''. New York: R.M. McBride, 1934; New York: Laugh Club, 1935. *''The Mechanism of Satire''. London: Cambridge University Press, 1951. Edited *''Humorous Verse: An anthology''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1932. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:E.V. Knox, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 26, 2014. See also * List of British poets References * Penelope Fitzgerald, The Knox Brothers, New York: Coward, McCann, & Geoghegan, 1977; revised edition, Washington, DC: Counterpoint, 2000. External links ;Poems *Selected Poetry of Edmund George Valpy Knox (1881-1971) at Representative Poetry Online. ;About *E.V. Knox at NNDB Category:1881 births Category:1971 deaths Category:English Anglicans Category:English poets Category:English satirists Category:People educated at King Edward's School, Birmingham Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:English magazine editors Category:Humorous poets Category:English humorists